Goddess of the Second Life
by MLS
Summary: Mei lyn's world is perfect untill tragedy after tragedy happen. She is left alone and becomes her only provider. Events happen and cause her to realize her destiny.


Author's Note: This is A LOT of different anime and manga mashed up together. If you can name EVERY anime and manga I put together I'll give you a prize! I hope all you guys out there like my little story. Please r and r! I love feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters named in this story. All the ones I do own don't play a major role. (some do…)

Part One: Tragedy

1

It was just like any other normal day. The summer sun was gently radiating on the house, shining through the glass and on the water. She loved that about the greenhouse. It was always so calm and peaceful. The air was perfumed with the sweet smell of thousand of different flowers. The birds were singing delightful songs from their Victorian cages. The fish were glittering from the pond; the waterfall soothed her mind as she absent-mindedly flapped her feet around in the water.

"Even in the most peaceful areas of the world, you cannot sit still," her mother teased.

She smiled, and continued splashing.

"Leave her alone, she's only ten."

Her mom stuck out her tongue at her. _Saved by Daddy._

That's when she couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing. She couldn't believe that her parents were so child-like. But that's how they were. Mother, Nadeshiko Syaoran, beautiful, waist-long black hair. Her eyes were always so bright and happy. Clever, playful, wise, good-natured, and spontaneous. She was perfect in every way. She had to be. She was a mother of five.

Then there was Dad. Li Syaoran. He had light brown straight hair. Standing at six foot five with muscles of steel, it was no questioning why people were reluctant to challenge him. He looked like he could command an army, but inside, he was a teddy bear. He loved to joke and tease. But when angered or serious, he was the fiercest hurricane ever.

Her other brothers and sisters were: Sanosuke, Sakura, Tsung, and Kyba. Sano was eighteen, Sakura was sixteen, Tsung was fourteen, and Kyba was twelve. All her family (including her) was martial arts experts. (It's the DBZ thing)

Then of course there was her, ten-year-old Mei Lyn Syaoran. She had her mother's long black hair with her father's straightness. Her hair always had to be up because it went down at her ankles. Her face was much like her mother's: light, clear, radiating skin. She had naturally ruby red lips, which would curl into the most beautiful smile. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. She was always happy, but preferred to be serious. She was a tomboy. She was the greatest at anything athletic, towering over her class. She was educated too, nothing lower than a B+.

Mei Lyn took her legs out of the pond after her parents left. She was still confused, about a boy.

She opened the door to go outside. "Mom, I'm leaving," she called out. Her mind was still cluttered. She flew off to her place, that's what she called it. It was a ledge in the mountains overlooking a lake. When she got there she walked down to the lake. She had had pile of rocks waiting for her. She had collected them on a previous visit. These rocks were just the right shape for skipping. She grabbed some and started flinging away.

_What to do,_ she thought. Her thoughts kept wondering on the boy. His name was Gohan. They were the same age, and she had known him ever since she was three. They had met at the World Martial Arts Tournament. He and his father were also good at martial arts. Their families had become good friends.

But suddenly now, her heart would race every time she thought of him. She couldn't put her finger on it. _Did she like him?_ She had a thing about emotions. She just couldn't understand them. She couldn't tell anyone about her feelings either. It just wasn't her nature. _Oh well_, she thought.

She woke up the next morning. The sun wasn't even out yet. _What time is it?_ 5am. She was still sweating from the nightmare. It was the same reoccurring dream. She just couldn't remember it. All she had were scattered thoughts: screaming, crying, hurt, and a _man._ She had seen the man before she just knew it. The details were all so vague. She just didn't remember.

She pushed it aside, and got dressed. _There's no point in going back to sleep now, _she thought. She wanted to wear her gi today. The shirt was a pale cream color trimmed in gold. There was a gold stripe right below her neck, and below that it was a crimson red. The inside had an elastic band that could be tightened so it wouldn't fall off if you were upside down. Her pants were the same color of red. And the bottoms were trimmed in gold. The inside was made of silk (for comfort), and the outside was made of a material that didn't tear or rip, and could repeal small attacks. It was lightweight, comfortable, and allowed freedom of movement.

She quietly tiptoed out of her room. Sakura, Kyba, and Tsung were snoring away. Mom and Dad were asleep too. She walked downstairs.

"Where are _you_ going this early in the morning?"

Crap 

She looked up. It was Sanosuke. He was just like his dad, but joked and teased more, especially to his youngest sister. The only thing different was that his brown hair was out of control. There was nothing that could make it lie flat.

"I said 'Where are you going?'"

"Outside."

"At five in the morning?"

"So? You're up too."

"I have stuff to do."

"What stuff?"

He grabbed her and flung her on his back. "I had to plan early on how I was going to bug you today." She was laughing and hitting him on his back.

"Let me go!"

He walked over to the couch and threw her down. Then he walked over to the kitchen.

"I've got to go," he said.

That caught her attention. She looked over the coach. "Again? When will you be back?"

"By Wednesday, if things go well. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I don't care, just come home."

"Okay." He hugged her. "Be good." Then he left.

She walked out to the greenhouse. She went over to the birdcage and opened it. They flew out into the room. Several landed on her shoulders and others flew around. The dogs heard her and walked in too. She sat down next to the pond again. "Something feels like it will happen. I know it."

Later that day Mei Lyn was at Gohan's with the rest of her family. Mei Lyn was playing around with Gohan. Kyba, Sakura, and Tsung were too. It was kind of an unorganized fighting match. Everyone was wearing his or her gi.

They all stopped for a while and went inside. Mei Lyn got a drink and slipped off her watch on the counter. _I'll come back for you later. _

She walked outside again and the makeshift match continued.


End file.
